Talk:Mythological roles
Table redesign (not the title table, the related data one) OK the current design that we have now I designed back when the connection between denizens and aspects was thought to be more solid, it was also designed when gradients weren't really a thing. So proposing a possible new make over. - The Light6 (talk) 13:55, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Current layout Proposed layout 1 Proposed layout 2 Proposed layout 3 I do like gradients, but honestly there's little reason to use them when we can remove the white "end" entirely. And we might as well keep planet and denizen in the same column, too. I mean basically there's not much wrong with the current layout on the article. It just needs tidying up, including a bit of tweaking on the column widths, and merging the classpect cells is just a logical structural change. I'm just left wondering whether it's worth adding consorts... probably not Discussion I'm gonna have to go with SN's. Would it really be that space-costly to add Consorts though? 16:00, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :For the Oasis skin, yes it would be. That being said, I do prefer SN's touch up, mine was really an attempt to merge the boxes into one but also keep the colour for the symbol but the white for the actual text, and a touch of "gradients are cool" (I even said in the IRC that the idea would be going overboard in its use of gradients). So yeah, this discussion seems to have reached an agreement before it even began. - The Light6 (talk) 16:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Shall I go ahead with it then? 18:30, September 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Well I am going to implement the first half, using SN's resizing, and probably implement the updated title box later. That being said, a quick comment, his design attempts to get LOLCAT, the only planet taking up four times on Oasis down to two lines. In the current design on Oasis all the planets are three lines (exception being LODAG which is two lines). In managing to get LOLCAT down to two he also shrunk down all the other planets to two lines, except for LOPAN and LOTAF, which remain as outliers at three lines. This should however be a non-issue as when Darwin is activated the extra space should likely drop them down to two lines. :::Also the shrunken title column causes about half the titles to take up two lines while the other half remains at a single line. When Darwin comes along this should also be fixed. :::That being said, the number of lines for things like planet names and titles is simple a matter of aesthetics, not height since that comes from the "Powers and role" column. So yeah it isn't anything to freak out about, just something to note which might be a little off for a period of time. - The Light6 (talk) 10:25, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::I guess I didn't think about the fact that Pyramids and Thought are relatively long words and would therefore actually cause more trouble than LOLCAT, but yeah it's not really a problem. As for the titles, it remains entirely an option to manually insert line breaks so they are all two lines, if we wanted them to be. ::::Now, consorts... I don't think we know enough about what determines them to say whether they belong in the table about players' roles. Denizens are implied to be aspect-specific apart from Yaldabaoth, lands are of course unique to players, but consorts... we have nothing to go on. There's certainly nothing in the story so far to suggest that they're anything other than random – Jade and (implied) Tavros, iguanas; John and Jane, salamanders; Dave and (implied) Terezi, crocodiles; Rose and Caliborn, turtles. No pattern whatsoever, and certainly no indication that it's related to the players' roles, which therefore implies they aren't relevant on an article dedicated to that subject :::::Really quick note; for Caliborn we don't even know if turtles were a constant for him, he might have had different ones on each planet. Also Vriska was implied to have salamanders, as she finds one in one of her chests in Alterniabound, while Terezi who was implied to have crocodiles (outside of Alterniabound) found a crocodile in one of her chests. - The Light6 (talk) 00:21, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Non-players I'm being told on reddit that alternate versions of players get their powers. This is something that the comic demonstrates multiple times, but it also doesn't make any damn sense and isn't mentioned anywhere on this page. Uhh... might wanna add a thing about that, or look into it, IDK. Everyone but me seems to be taking it for granted. -A